1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device and an operation method thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for operating any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a memory device, a display device, an imaging device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor material applicable to a transistor, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention. For example, a technique for forming a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses an imaging device in which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor is used in part of a pixel circuit.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technique relating to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor with one hundred and thirty-three million pixels corresponding to 8K4K imaging.